


Moving and Shaking

by Rose711



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach's moving into an apartment, and Frankie reluctantly agrees to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving and Shaking

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this fic idea and went with it while avoiding work.

“Come meet me. I’m only in Florida for another day and I miss you. I promise I’ll make it worth your while,” Frankie whined seductively into the phone.

“Babe, I have to move today, you know that. If I don’t help Tanner he may kill me,” Zach said for what seemed like the hundredth time. “He’s done almost everything by himself because I’ve spent nearly every waking hour with you for the past few days.”

Zach could hear Frankie sigh in defeat and he silently praised himself for not giving in to temptation. He really needed to help Tanner today and he did feel guilty for bailing on him so many times. After all, it was _their_ new apartment that needed paint and organization.

“Look,” Zach reasoned, “what if you came over and helped. Things will get done faster with a third person and then we can spend your last night here together. It’ll be fun.”

“You’re just trying to get out of doing more work,” Frankie joked. “And carting around heavy boxes doesn’t sound like fun.”

“Come on. I want to see you too. And you can finally meet Tanner.”

“But I’ve already met him,” Frankie whined.

“You’ve only met him through FaceTime,” Zach said. “And if you come, you can go through my clothes and get rid of a few things.”

Frankie laughed and Zach knew he had him.

“Fine. Text me the address of your new apartment and I’ll see you soon. I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Zach instinctively said as he hung up the phone and texted Frankie the address. He gathered the final box from his room and put it in the car before driving the 5 miles to his new home.

By the time Frankie got there an hour and a half later, most of the furniture had been rearranged and a few of the boxes had been unpacked. They were now painting Zach’s room, the only one Tanner had not done in previous days.

Zach officially introduced Frankie to Tanner and within minutes they were all laughing and joking. Zach marveled at how seamlessly these two parts of his world melded.

“Are you going to paint?” Zach said teasingly after a half hour as he stared at Frankie sitting on the white tarp that was covering the floor.

“I am painting,” Frankie said wistfully as he drew another heart and star near the baseboard with his paintbrush.

Zach groaned as Tanner laughed.

“Can you at least hand me the can?” Zach asked as he climbed a ladder in order to paint the top of the wall.

“Of course, my love,” Frankie said as he got up and put the can on the ladder’s shelf. “I’d do anything for you.”

“Yeah, sure,” Zach chimed sarcastically as Frankie plopped back onto the floor next to the ladder and started blasting music from his phone. It wasn’t long before all three men were singing at the top of their lungs, surely annoying their new neighbors.

“Zach… please don’t fall,” Tanner warned as he looked at Zach trying to dance on one of the top steps of the ladder. “The last thing we need is to bring you to the hospital.” Zach just laughed, but fell into the ladder at the same time. He caught himself but heard Frankie scream.

“Zachary Colin Rance!”

Zach looked down and gasped. The paint can had tipped over when he bumped the ladder and Frankie was now covered in blue paint. He couldn’t help by howl with laughter.

“It’s not funny, Zach!” Frankie yelled although he was soon laughing as well.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Zach responded with a pout as he climbed down the ladder and helped Frankie to his feet. “I think you need a shower.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Zach laughed as he pulled at the hem of Frankie’s paint covered shirt and lifted it over his head.

“Wait. Did you do this just so you could get me shirtless?” Frankie joked as he put his hands on his hips. “Cause you could have just asked.”

“I like to be subtle,” Zach winked. “Go shower and I’ll get you some of my clothes you can wear.” Frankie winced. “I’ll get you some of my clothes that I know you like, how about that?”

“Eh, give me clothes you know I hate and I’ll just throw them away after. And I’ll make sure I’m not seen in public.”

“Deal.”

“While I’m showering make sure you guys finish this so we can get the bed in here. We have to make sure it works before I leave Florida, if you know what I mean,” Frankie said with a wink as Tanner groaned from across the room. Zach laughed and hugged Frankie before picking up a paint brush and quickly continuing to paint.


End file.
